Wheel of Fortune
by HEARTxOFxTHExSTORM
Summary: Lelouch is dragged by Suzaku onto a giant wheel of death at the local carnival. But something happens that Lelouch does not expect...Written for my best friend Agi.
1. Chapter 1

Ferris Wheel

"Oh." Lelouch paused in his tracks as Suzaku tugged at his sleeve, pointing up at something above them. Lelouch took in the childish gleam in his childhood friend's eyes before following his gaze. A giant Ferris wheel loomed above them, reminding Lelouch of a giant wheel of death. He shrugged, Suzaku's grip sliding off his sleeve.

"Yeah, it's big alright. Come on. We should probably find Kallen and the others-"

"Can we?" Suzaku's voice sounded so childlike, Lelouch couldn't help but feel his resolve waning. He glanced back up at the giant wheel trying to weigh his options.

"Well…But it's nearly time for the fireworks. We should really go find our spot…" Ugh, there it was. That kicked-puppy look that only Suzaku could seem to pull off. Lelouch but his bottom lip, trying to convince himself to hold strong and go find the girls…and Rivalz…but then Suzaku had to reach out and grab a handful of his jacket like some stupid little kid and Lelouch knew he was doomed. With a sigh befitting an adult giving in to their spoiled child's demands, Lelouch hung his head in defeat. "…Fine…" A grin immediately spilled over Suzaku's face.

"Alright!" And before Lelouch could react, he found himself dragged in line for the iron death trap on a string.

Lelouch glanced around cautiously. It seemed that everyone else in line was either under thirteen or with their significant other. He swallowed nervously, glancing at Suzaku out of the corner of his eye. The other, however, appeared to be oblivious, starring wide-eyed up at the current Ferris wheel goers. Eventually he noticed Lelouch's gaze, even though the other quickly turned away, hiding a blush. Suzaku simply smiled, looking back up at the ride.

"Remember when we were kids? We used to go on these things every chance we got." Lelouch chuckled in spite of himself.

"Yeah…we would save up for months whenever we heard a carnival was coming to town." Out of nowhere Suzaku burst into a fit of giggles. Lelouch looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised. Several others around them were beginning to look at them curiously too, but Lelouch kept his mouth shut. Finally, through broken breaths, Suzaku filled him in.

"Remember that one time…when you won that bear? You brought it on with you…and you let it go…. and that little girl picked it up and walked away with it." Suzaku burst into laughter again, but Lelouch's brow knit.

"Hey, I really liked that bear. I spent all my money on that dumb ring toss game to get it and then she just _took_ it."

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Suzaku paused to catch his breath before continuing. "It really isn't funny. It's just that that was one of the few times I saw you cry and you looked so cute."

Lelouch blushed, glaring at the ground. He didn't know what to say. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he should be mad or not. He was saved the effort of deciding when a gruff voice alerted them that they were next. An angry looking man with swirled navy blue hair took their tickets and practically shoved them in a car together before attaching the safety bar. Lelouch became very aware of how close him and Suzaku were sitting. It sure seemed a lot bigger when they were kids. The man running the ride pulled the lever and suddenly they were moving.

As they drifted higher and higher the din from the festival below began to soften until it became just a background noise. Suzaku's gasps and muttered "Wows" were much more distracting. They went around a few times in silence before Suzaku broke it, startling Lelouch out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I think I see the others." He pointed off to his right, just out of Lelouch's view. The other leaned forward, rocking the car slightly in his effort, as he craned his neck to see.

"Where?"

"Over there, by the food tent." Lelouch leaned forward again, this time accidentally brushing his hand against Suzaku's. His face grew hot and he was about to take his hand away when the other nonchalantly grasped it lightly in his own. Lelouch stole a sideward glance at the boy next to him, but Suzaku was acting as if nothing had happened. In fact, he was still looking at the group they had left behind. "There, do you see them?" It took the raven-haired boy a moment to realize he was being summoned and he quickly fumbled for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, I see them now." Suzaku turned his attention to somewhere above them and Lelouch had to force himself to look away from the mysterious boy he thought he knew everything about and follow his gaze. They were looking at the full moon.

"It's so bright tonight." Suzaku murmured under his breath.

"Yeah…it sure is." As their car came to a stop at the top, the first firework rained down red and gold embers from the sky. Even Lelouch had to stare at it in awe. It looked so much more beautiful from up here.

"Hey…thanks for riding this with me." Suzaku all but whispered, squeezing Lelouch's hand.

"Um…no problem. I-" His words froze in his throat as Suzaku's lips ghosted over his cheek. The honey haired boy pulled back quickly as if suddenly embarrassed. Without skipping a beat, Lelouch leaned forward to kiss him properly on the lips. When they broke apart, both of their faces were tinted. For the remainder of their ride they sat in silence, hands clasped together, admiring the awe-inspiring colors that illuminated the sky. It was a fourth of July to remember.


	2. Author's Note

**Because F F dot NET is censoring stories, I will no longer be using this site. I have a A03 account you can find me at (heart_of_the_storm). I will transfer all my stories over there and post new ones there as well. It was lovely meeting you all here and I hope to hear from you at A03.**

**Much love,**

**Sahara**

**Homepage**: archiveofourown dot org/users/heart_of_the_storm


End file.
